hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Space Stars
Space Stars is an hour-long Saturday morning anthology series produced by Hanna-Barbera for NBC in the 1981/82 season. It combined new adventures of Space Ghost and the Herculoids with two new segments: Teen Force and Astro and the Space Mutts. Keene Curtis was the narrator in all segments. Each episode ended with a "Space Stars Finale" crossover segment. In late September 2013, Warner Archive announced a DVD release of Space Stars: The Complete Series for Oct. 8. Space Ghost Overview Each installment of Space Stars included two Space Ghost shorts. The Phantom Cruiser and the scout ship were given sleeker designs. Elektra and Kid Comet often helped Space Ghost's team, and it was once implied that Jan was dating Kid Comet. Episodes # Attack of the Space Sharks/The Haunted Space Station # The Sorceress/Planet of the Space Monkeys # The Anti-Matter Man/The Space Dragons # Starfly/The Big Freeze # The Toymaker/Microworld # Space Spectre/Web of the Wizard # Time Chase/The Deadly Comet # The Shadow People/Time of the Giants # City in Space/Nomads # Eclipse Woman/Devilship # The Time Master/Spacecube of Doom The Herculoids Overview Unlike the original series on CBS, this version of The Herculoids was rooted in science fiction. Space Ghost often visited the Herculoids' planet when they needed his help. Episodes # The Ice Monster # The Purple Menace # The Firebird # The Energy Creature # The Snake Riders # The Buccaneer # The Thunderbolt # Return of the Ancients # Space Trappers # The Invisibles # Mindbender Teen Force Overview The Teen Force consisted of three young heroes who came from Black Hole X, described by Curtis as "the gateway into our dimension". *Elektra {B. J. Ward), a tall redhead woman in a silver suit, had mental powers including telekinesis and telepathy. *Kid Comet (Darryl Hickman), a fair-skinned man in an orange suit, was the leader of the trio. His super speed caused his body to take on the appearance of an actual comet. *Moleculad (David Hubbard), a black man in a green suit, had the power to change the molecular structure of any object, even his own body. Accompanying the Teen Force were the Astro-Mites, Glax and Plutem (both voiced by Michael Winslow). Their main enemy was Uglor (Allan Lurie), a winged monster who sought to conquer the cosmos. Episodes # The Death Ray # Nebulon # Decoy of Doom # Elektra's Twin # Uglor's Power Play # The Ultimate Battle # Prison Planet # Trojan Teen Force # The Space Slime # Pandora's Warp # Wordstar Astro and the Space Mutts Overview In this comedic segment, Astro (Don Messick), now more articulate than when he lived with the Jetsons, was one of three space patrol dogs, along with cowardly Cosmo (Frank Welker, using his Dynomutt voice) and daring Dipper (Lennie Weinrib, using his Scrappy-Doo voice), who tended to be more hindrance than help to the mustachioed Space Ace (Michael Bell). Episodes # The Night of the Crab # Reverso # Menace of the Magnet Maniac # The Greatest Show Off Earth # Rock Punk # Rampage of the Zodiac Man # Will the Real Mr. Galaxy Please Stand Up # Galactic Vac is Back # The Education of Puglor # Jewlie Newstar # Wonder Dog Space Stars Finale episodes # Dimension of Doom # Worlds in Collision # Polaris # Endangered Species # The Olympians # Magnus # The Crystal Menace # The Outworlder # Mindwitch # Uglor Conquers the Universe # The Cosmic Mousetrap Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:NBC shows Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index